


Just the two of us

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: drakecest prompt: fun time in solitary (just the two of us~)<br/>(hmu on tumblr: valkyrieshepard I'm in a writing mood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

Where the fuck was Vargas?

Nate cursed as he took another punch to the face, surrounded by various inmates that wouldn't let him escape this fight. Not that he wanted to, the plan was for Vargas to break this fight up and to bring him to the tower but this was taking far too long. And it seemed he had gotten in over his head. 

He dodged another swing from his opponent, stepped to the left and tried to get a punch in himself but the guy was just as quick as him, and vastly more experienced. The next punch hit his nose, pain exploded in his face and his vision went black. Just then he heard voices, guards, finally making their way to the circle. It was violently broken apart, and he was grabbed by someone. When his vision cleared he saw Sam in the circle as well, saw his opponent unconscious on the ground. 

"Sam what the-?"

His brother shrugged just before he was roughly grabbed by another guard, and only now did Nate realize that neither of them were Vargas. He was nowhere in sight and that... that was bad. This wasn't the plan. Not that many of their plans ever worked the way they had thought but... Just this once, Nate thought, it would have been nice. 

"Shut up, gringo," the guard said with a thick accent. Well, at least he tried. His Spanish wasn't the best. 

Both of them were shoved inside, down a few hallways and then they passed the dreaded sign that made Nate's stomach drop: Solitary. That much Nate knew. 

"Now come on, we weren't fighting it was just-" He was stopped short when he was shoved into a dank cell, completely dark when the door slammed shut. "Fuck! You can't do this!"

He heard Sam struggling as well, without success. 

"Good luck fucking in there!", another guard shouted, making the others laugh. 

Nate wasn't surprised that someone had found out, at least in here no one knew that they were brothers. Unfortunately they had achieved just what they wanted: To make him miserable because he couldn't touch his brother. Just knowing that there was no way, no fleeting touch, no stolen kisses in a dark corner was enough to make him start pacing the cell. His hand traced the walls, noticing all the unevenness. Someone had carved things in here, counting the days, or the hours, Nate wasn't sure. There were a lot of them and his stomach dropped. 

"Hey how long are we gonna be in here?," he heard Sam shout from the cell next to him. 

No answer. None at all. 

"Nate, I think they left us alone."

"Well that's worrying," Nate said in a dry tone, at least he didn't have to shout for Sam to hear him. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, all right? I promise. Rafe is gonna get us out of here." Sam's voice was calm and level, always there to make him feel safe. 

"Okay...," Nate paused for a moment, finally sliding down to sit against the wall that he shared with his brother. If only it weren't so cold he could pretend he was leaning against him. "Great, what now?"

"We're all alone, so there's only one thing to do...," Sam trailed off, but Nate could practically hear the dirty grin in his voice. That dirty grin that could charm the pants right off of him. Damn that dirty grin. 

"In case you hadn't noticed, there's a wall separating us. And I don't see a glory hole." 

"We'll improvise. We'll do it like... phone sex."

"But without the phone," Nate finished. "That.... idea isn't even too bad." 

"Please, that idea is great. Now tell me what you're doing." 

Nate shifted where he was sitting. Might as well go for it, they didn't have anything else to do right now. He described as he slowly took off his shirt and top, enjoying the cold air against his skin, a stark contrast to the hot Panamanian sun. He draped the shirt underneath him, so there was at least something between him and the dirty floor. 

"What would you like me to do, Sam?"

A slight pause, and Nate turned his head as if that would somehow make him hear his brother better. He already missed him, how ridiculous was that? They'd be together again soon enough. Things would work out somehow, they always did. His breathing steadied at the thought, even though his brother wasn't here, his voice was soothing enough. 

"I want you to finger yourself," there was a slight hesitation in his voice, but as he continued it was just as steady as always. They'd never had actual phone sex before. "And I want you to imagine that it's my cock you're slowly sliding on to. You'll imagine it's my cock filling you up and giving you just what you want."

"Ah, fucking Christ," Nate cursed, interrupted by his brother to mind his language. "Sam, I'm fucking my brother I think I'm going to hell already. I'll use whatever language I want."

"All right," Sam chuckled. "Now tell me what you're doing." 

"I'm er... I'm coating my fingers, god I can't wait until we have proper lube again," he said, and did just that, sitting up a bit so he'd have better access to his entrance. Just imagining his brother doing this to him made him slowly hard. "I'm pushing a finger into myself, oh I wish it was your finger, ah-"

"Slowly, little brother. You know I'm gentle with you." 

"Yes... yes...," he breathed, leaning forward to rest one arm on the floor and his head on top of that. "Yes you'd gently push into me, ah and just like that you're stretching me open, pushing deeper to find my sweet spot oh..." 

Nate heard a low cursing from the other cell, and now his brother described how he was undressing as well, pulling himself out and slowly rubbing him to hardness. He could imagine it too well, those toned abs bared, that big cock slowly growing hard. He'd caused it so many times it had become a familiar sight, etched into his mind. 

"Oh if I were there," Nate continued. "I'd lick your cock, take it all into my mouth. I love sucking you off, Sammy. And you... you'll push into me deeper, loosen me up so much until I can take more fingers, and you, ah- You'll keep massaging my sweet spot, making me m-moan and, and gasp." 

Doing just what he was describing as he was describing it made it even more intense than he had expected. He felt his own fingers but imagined they were his brothers, he listened to him describe just what he was doing, and what he would do to him if he were there. How he'd speed up and push deeper, how he'd use just his cock to make him come, no other touching allowed. 

So despite being painfully hard by now Nate restrained from jerking himself off. 

"Fuck, ah, my cock is leaking all over the floor," he kept describing. "I want your cock so bad ah...."

"Keep going, Nate, make yourself come for me." Sam's voice was just as breathy as his own, showing just how close he was as well. When Nate held his breath he could hear his brother jerk off too, his movements frantic. Oh he was very close. 

"Ah, I am... oh Sam... I'm so close." He was now desperately searching for words to describe what he was doing. Nate was pretty sure that he was babbling by now, his fingers teasing his sweet spot mercilessly, just like his big brother had done before they had gone into the infernal place. "Ah, I wish your cock was inside me right now-"

And just as he imagined sliding down on his brother's big cock he came with a loud, needy cry. His come hit the floor below him and he bit down on his lower arm, shaking and trembling, trying to keep himself upright. In the other cell he could hear his brother do the same, listened to his beautiful, deep moan that he loved to elicit from him himself. 

Both were panting now, though Sam's breathing was muffled through the wall of the cell. When he was coherent enough he put on his clothes again, to sit by the wall where his brother was, just on the opposite side. What he wouldn't give to properly cuddle with him, he hadn't been able to do so in weeks. 

"Sam?"

"Yeah I'm here, Nate."

"Promise me you'll fuck me properly next time we get the chance."

Sam chuckled in the other cell, adjusting himself too. 

"I promise."


End file.
